Tenchi Muyo! The Secret of the Three Goddesses
by Lady
Summary: The OAV of Tenchi Muyo! was left incomplete. Now, here are the unseen episodes with characters you've never seen and secrets you never knew about. Please R&R!
1. Disclaimer

Tenchi Muyo! The Secret of the Three Goddesses Disclaimer: 

The characters of Tenchi Muyo! are not mine. However, the ones that I introduce, such at Ryuuko, are mine. If you wish to use them, I have no problem with that as long as you ask me first. Also, the events in the three Tenchi movies are involved here. I will end up explaining them in the story, however, so it shouldn't be that confusing for those of you who have not seen them, hopefully. They are very good. :)

If you want to know a bit about them, just go to this site: http://www.geocities.com/~tenchi_muyo/Tenchi-Muyo/

Also, this fic is based on the Tenchi Muyo! OAV series which was left incomplete. It is the one were Washu is a goddess and all that. 

Well, I hope you enjoy it. Also, please, if you have to criticize me, make it constructive criticism. Thank you.

Now, without further adue, _Tenchi Muyo! The Secret of the Three Goddesses_


	2. Lady Tokimi's Champion

Tenchi Muyo! The Secret of the Three Goddesses 

Episode One: Lady Tokimi's Champion 

Deep in the heart of space, the bounty hunter, Nigi, flew in her ship, Risuzu. The bounty hunter ran a hand through her spiky purple hair. Just then the transparent form of an old man with white hair and a red jewel on his head appeared on her view screen. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nigi asked defensively. 

"I am D3 and I am here for the Lady Tokimi," the figure said to the hunter. "She wishes to see you. She has a job for you, Nigi."

"I'm not cheap," Nigi said, pretending she was not interested in this job. 

"Oh, you will be paid and paid well," D3 told the woman and then, Nigi's world turned black...

~*~

Meanwhile, on Earth, in the Masaki household, Washu was in her lab, working very hard at her computer. "Now, who could this Tokimi be?" she asked herself. "I haven't been able to come up with anything on her." The cute, little, pink-haired scientist worked for a few more minutes before she pushed away from her computer. 

"I don't know what is wrong," Washu said in frustration. "She should be here. I have the most advance technological system in the entire universe. Why isn't she here?"

Washu thought for a moment. "Hmm... that could work. I'll try that." Washu went back to her computer and typed in a few more commands for the computer to look for on the mysterious Tokimi as well as a few other things.

~*~

When Nigi awoke, she was in a strange room. The room didn't seem to have any doors. In the middle of these large vast of metal walls was a golden throne. 

"What is this," Nigi cried out in anger. "Where am I?"

"You are in my throne room, Nigi," said a sweet voice as a figure slowly began to appear. 

The figure was that of a beautiful woman. She had markings on her face, Nigi was not sure if they were painted there like the royal family of Jurai did or if they where true emblem of power markings. 

"Who are you?" Nigi asked while reaching for her blaster.

"I wouldn't do that," the woman said and raised a hand from underneath her robes. "I am Lady Tokimi and I want you to be my champion."

"What? Champion?" Nigi looked around, looking for someway to get away from this nut case.

"Yes, my champion. I can give you great powers. Powers beyond your imagination." Lady Tokimi said and a light surrounded Nigi, making the woman feel the power Tokimi was offering her. "Do you feel it, Nigi? Do you feel all the power I could give you? This is only a fraction of it. Will you be my champion? Will you take the power?"

"What's the catch?" Nigi asked, trying desperately not to show how much she wanted this power. Oh, the things she could do with such power! "What do you want in return?"  
"Not much," Lady Tokimi promised in her sweetly evil voice. "Just your loyalty, your service. I want you to be my warrior. You will attack my enemies and protect me at all cost."

Nigi was completely taken by the power that surged all around her as well as by Tokimi's sweet enticing voice. 

"I'll do it," she herd herself saying. "I will be your champion."

A smile flickered on Tokimi's lips and the light that surrounded Nigi intensified. The purple haired woman screamed out in pain and her body felt as if it where on fire. 

When the light cleared away, Nigi stood before Tokimi in a black champion outfit. Tokimi began to laugh as she thought of what her sisters would do now.

"My first task for you, Nigi, is that you bring me the Star of Death and Rebirth. With it, my powers shall exceed that of both my sisters' combined." Tokimi said with an evil smile. 

"Yes, m'lady," Nigi bowed to her new mistress and then disappeared, reappearing in her spaceship. "Risuzu, I wish you to locate the Star of Death and Rebirth." Nigi ordered her ship. The Risuzu's computer's buzzed as it began to try and locate the legendary star.

~*~

A man in a dark cape, which hide his figures, stepped out of the shadows in Tokimi's throne room. 

"Do you think she will succeed?" he asked, light only hitting his mouth as he spoke.

"Does it matter?" Tokimi asked. "I still have you, my champion."

The man nodded and disappeared, back into the shadows.

~*~

A woman, draped from head to toe in a navy blue, hooded cape, stood in her ship call the Ryuu-ohki. She suddenly felt a cold presence with her, turning her blood to ice in her veins. She clutched the baby, barely a year old, in her arms to her chest protectively. 

"Don't worry, Ohtori, I will protect you. I promise." the woman valued to the sleeping child. 

"Ryuu-ohki," the woman spoke to her ship, which meowed back her. "Set a course for Earth. There is someone there I must see."   
"Meeeoooowwww!" the ship cried and then they went into hyper drive. 


	3. The search for the Star of Death and Reb...

Tenchi Muyo! The Secret of the Three Goddesses 

Episode Two: The search for the Star of Death and Rebirth begins!

Tenchi Misaki awoke to tantalizing smells coming from the kitchen of the Misaki household. "Seems like Sasami's outdone herself this time," the seventeen year old boy smiled to himself as he hurriedly got dress for the day's chores ahead of him. 

He ran down the stairs quickly, feeling quite hungry. He entered the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone." Tenchi smiled. The next second, Tenchi found himself flat on his back on the kitchen floor with a lovely woman with light bluish-green hair on top of him.

"Morning, Tenchi," the woman said with a slight laugh. "Did you sleep well, huh?" The spiked haired woman began to draw circles on Tenchi's chest, keeping her voice innocent.

Before Tenchi could rebuke the woman for jumping on him again, another voice yelled, "Get off him, demon woman!!!" 

Tenchi felt the surge of energy as power logs began to appear around him and his assailant, who was still drawing little circles on his crest. 

"Come on, Tenchi," she said in a little winy voice. "Let's ditch, Ayeka and go play."

"You will do no such thing you.. you... brazen hussy!" the angry female voice cried out again. 

This time, the woman on top of Tenchi did respond to the angry princess. She floated up and off of Tenchi and turned on the purple haired woman who's face was slightly red with anger. 

"Who asked you?" the woman yelled at the one called Ayeka, angrily. "Mind your own business, you spoiled little brat."

"Why you," Ayeka raised her arms to call forth more power logs while the other woman raised her hands and a ball of golden energy appeared in them.

"Ryoko! Ayeka! That's enough!" Tenchi yelled as he got to his feet. "I would like to get through one breakfast without something getting blown up.

Just then, a loud boom shock the whole Misaki house and a large, black cloud of smoke came from what looked to be a coat closet but what really was, Tenchi knew, the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe's lad. 

This sudden explosion caused Tenchi to sweat drop and Ayeka and Ryoko to stop fighting. Flowing the black smoke was a petite pink hair girl who looked to be around twelve years old.

"Miss Washu are you alright?" asked a blue haired girl of eight as she came rushing out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"Of course I am," Washu smiled. "I expected that to happen. I am the greatest scientific genus in the universe!" Washu cried out and pointed a finger into the air as she began to laugh hysterically. "Anyway," she began again, after the laughter had subsided. "Since my latest experiment just exploded, I decided to come and see what you fixed for breakfast Sasami." 

"Oh, good, you really don't eat enough, Miss Washu," Sasami said as she lead the others to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

Tenchi saw that Mihoshi, a ditzy blonde with a great tan, his father, who was holding Tenchi's six month old daughter, Mayuka, and his grandfather where already sitting at the table. The cabbit, Ryo-ohki, jumped onto the table where Sasami sat down. 

After everyone sat down and began to eat, Mihoshi and Ryoko stuffing their faces as usual. Sasami looked over at Washu. "So, what are you working on now, Miss. Washu?" she asked between bits of the delicious food she herself had prepared.

"Well-," Washu drew out her word and then took at deep breath, "I was working on trying to find out who this Lady Tokimi was when an idea for a super power fuel made from lopheum rocks from the planet Sofegen came to me. Of course I knew lopheum rocks are very unstable so I did expect them to explode. If I can figure out a way to keep them from exploding, it would make great, and tasty, fuel for Ryo-ohki here." Washu laughed again at her genus. 

~*~

Nigi looked up at her view screen when the it began to flash. "Yes, you have a reading," she smiled to herself and looked at the map that had come up. "Earth? The Star of Death and Rebirth is on Earth?" Nigi asked, though she didn't expect an answer. But why would something as powerful as the Star of Death and Rebirth be on a nothing planet like Earth?

"Find than, to Earth," the bounty hunter said, and her ship sped up into hyper drive as it headed for the middle of no where and the planet called Earth. 

~*~

A ship called the Ryuu-ohki flew toward Earth at a remarkable speed. "We are almost there little one," said a hooded woman as she laid down the baby in her arms. 

Just then, something very powerful hit the ship. The hooded woman nearly fell over and the baby began to cry. The woman picked the baby up and ran to the cockpit of the Ryuu-ohki.

"Ryuu-ohki! Shields up! Counter attack now!" she cried out as she tried to sooth the baby by bouncing him up and down gently in her arms. 

Just then the face of a woman with light purple, spiky hair appeared on the view screen of the Ryuu-ohki. "I am Nigi, champion of the Lady Tokimi. Surrender the Star of Death and Rebirth at once and you shall live."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the woman yelled at Nigi, who merely laughed. 

"I know you have it, now give it to me," Nigi said in a cold voice. "You cannot fight me and win. So don't even try."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" the woman insisted again.

"So be it," Nigi said and then her picture disappeared and the next thing the hooded woman knew was that her ship had exploded and she was falling very quickly to the planet Earth. 

The woman ran to one of her space pods. It wouldn't protect her from all of the impact of the landing, but she hoped it would lessen the blow. Then, all was dark to the woman as well as the child, for they both lost consciousness as they entered the Earth's atmosphere. 

~*~

Tenchi was working in the fields when he saw an object fall from the sky. "What the..." he asked himself as he ran to see what it was. _It looked like it landed in the lake next to the great tree,_ Tenchi thought to himself as he hurried his pace.

When he arrived at the tree that had once been the great ship Funaho, Tenchi saw a silvery pod at it bass. That pod appeared to be cracked in two. Tenchi stepped slowly forward to take a closer look inside. 

There he saw a baby held in the arms of a woman. A woman who looked just like... "Ryoko!" Tenchi cried.


	4. Two Ryokos!?! The Stranger from the Ski...

Tenchi Muyo! The Secret of the Three Goddesses 

Episode Three: Two Ryokos!?! The Stranger from the Skies! 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi cried out at the sight of the unconscious woman who looked so much like a space pirate he knew. 

"You called, lover boy?" said a voice from behind Tenchi as a pair of familiar arms raped around Tenchi's neck.

"R-R-Ryoko?" Tenchi asked nervously.

"Of course, silly," Ryoko said as she floated in front of Tenchi. "Who else do you know as beautiful as me?" she asked, batting her eyes.

Tenchi didn't say a word, just pointed to a spot behind Ryoko. She turned to see what he was pointing at and saw a woman who could have been her mirror image if not for the fact that the woman's hair was sea-foam green while Ryoko's was bluish-green. 

"What is this?" Ryoko cried out angrily. "Tenchi! Who is this?"

"I-I-I don't know, Ryoko," Tenchi said and stepped back a bit from Ryoko's anger.

"W-Washu," said a very weak voice. Tenchi and Ryoko turned to see that the woman's eyes where partly opened and she was talking very softly and very strained. "I must find Washu." 

"Washu? What do you want with Washu?" Ryoko yelled at the young woman but it did her know good, for Ryoko's mirror image had fallen back to sleep.

"Ryoko, have a heart," Tenchi admonished the ex-space pirate. "She is hurt and she has a baby with her. If she needs to see Washu, we should take her there."

"Fine," Ryoko said gruffly. Then, mainly because she didn't want this woman near Tenchi, Ryoko bent down and teleported herself, the woman, and the baby into Washu's lab.

"Washu!" Ryoko called out for the little scientist.

"It's mom to you, young lady," Washu said as she sent a small electric volt at Ryoko from out of no where. 

"Aw! Fine, MOM, this girl wanted to see you!" Ryoko said angrily. 

"Who-" Washu's voice trailed off as she looked at the woman who lay on the floor of her lab. "Ryuuko," she breathed the name as her eyes grew wide. "Can it really be you?"

Without thought, Washu began to type on her halo-computer. Instantly a portal opened and a gurney appeared out of it.

"Hurry, pick her up and place her on the gurney, Ryoko," Washu ordered.

At the uncharacteristic seriousness in Washu's voice, Ryoko complied without a word. Washu had taken the baby and put him in a crib she had summoned up.

Washu then went to the woman. "Ryoko, let me see one of your power gems," Washu told her daughter after she took a good look at the woman.

"Why?" 

"Because, Ryuuko has drained all of her energy and your gem can help replenish her own." Washu said getting frustrated.

Ryoko gave Washu the gem she wore as an earring and then she noticed that the other woman also had gems. Two. One on her own ear and one on her wrist. 

"Washu, who is this?" Ryoko asked, completely in shock now as she watched her pink haired mother released some of the energy from Ryoko's gem into both of the other woman's gems. 

After she was done, Washu then turned to Ryoko. "I think you better sit down, Ryoko. I have something very important to tell you." Washu type something into her halo-computer and a chair appeared behind Ryoko from yet another of Washu's portals. 

Ryoko sat in it, knowing her mother would not continue until she had done so.

"Alright... now," Washu took a deep breath and began. "This is your twin sister, Ryuuko, the dragon child."

"What?" Ryoko cried in shock and would have jumped to her feet if straps had not shot from the chair and kept her in her place. "What do you mean, Washu?"

Washu was so deep in thought that she did not realize that Ryoko had not called her "mom." She took another deep breath and continued. "As you already know, I created you because of Kagato. I made you out of mass and my own ova. What you didn't know was that the ova split in two, thus, making you a twin. Kagato took you away from me, but I kept Ryuuko and I did a few more experiments. She is like you in just about every way, except she also has some dragon DNA in her genes. You can summon demons much better then she, but she has fire power. Thus, you are Ryoko, the Demon Summoner, and she is Ryuuko, the Dragon Child. After you both grew up and Kagato had you doing all of those horrible things, I sent Ryuuko away, out into space. I knew she could take care of herself, but, before I could send you away as well, Kagato placed me in the mirror world on his ship. I am sorry I never told you, Ryoko, but I never thought I would never see her again."

Washu's seriousness left almost as soon as it came. "And now that we are all together again," she said in a very child like voice. "We can be one big happy family!"

Before Ryoko could respond to any of it, they heard a soft voice, the same on Ryoko had heard at the Great Tree, though stronger now. "Washu, I need your help."

"I am here, Ryuuko," Washu said and moved to the side of her other daughter.

"Ohtori?!?" Ryuuko cried out suddenly, panic showing in her eyes. "Where is Ohtori?"

"Ohtori?" Washu thought for a moment. "Do you mean the baby?"

"Yes, where is the baby? Where is Ohtori?" Ryuuko cried out again.

"Calm down," Ryoko said. "Your kid is right here."

"Thank you, lord," she said and ran to the baby, not even noticing that the one who spoke to her looked just like her.

"Ryuuko, what is it you needed to see me about?" Washu asked.

"Washu," Ryuuko said.

"Call me 'mom'," Washu said wistfully.

This took Ryuuko aback a moment, then Ryoko simply said, "Just do it, makes life a whole lot simpler."

"Right," Ryuuko said slowly. "You must be Ryoko, the space pirate."

"Yeah, that's right and your twin sister so it seems," Ryoko added.

"Yes, I figured that out some time ago though," Ryuuko smiled at her mirror image. "I knew much about you threw your wanted posters. I knew you where created ("Given birth by," Washu corrected) Washu and I knew Washu was my creator ("Mother!" Washu exclaimed.)."

"I see," Ryoko said but did not give much of a reaction because she was still in shock at the knowledge she even _had_ a twin sister.

"Anyway," Ryuuko turned back to Washu. "I came to find you because of this child, Ohtori." Ryuuko showed Washu the baby in her arms, the baby that had orangey red hair and luminous red eyes.

"I'm a grandmother!" Washu exclaimed happily as she took the baby from Ryuuko and began to play with him.

"No... um... you see, Washu- er mother, Ohtori belongs to my..." Ryuuko's eyes grew sorrowful. "My friend, Rikage. He left him in my safe keeping... I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while. I do not wish to keep him in space because many people are after something that I have."  
"Is that why you where shot down from the sky?" Washu asked because she had seen the attack from one of her hidden satellites in space. 

"Yes, someone named Nigi attacked me in the name of Lady Tokimi. I don't know who this is, but I know she mustn't get a hold of what she is looking for," Ryuuko said to Washu.

"Lady Tokimi!" Washu exclaimed. 

"Yes, do you know her?" Ryuuko asked Washu a little confused.

"Well, sort of..." Washu's voice trailed off, she didn't want to admit that she didn't know who Lady Tokimi was only that she was after Washu as well. "What was Lady Tokimi after?" Washu changed the subject in hopes of finding some sort of clue to the mysterious lady's identity.

Ryuuko hesitated for a moment, torn between to tell them the truth or to lie to them. "She was after this," Ryuuko told Washu as she reached up and unfastened a golden chain around her neck. Washu took the necklace from Ryuuko and began to inspect the jewel on it. The jewel was very beautiful, Washu had never seen anything like it before. It was a milky, ice blue colour and shaped like a tear drop. Two very thin golden straps crisscrossed the jewel and attached it to the chain. There was a symbol on the jewel that looked sort of like an X with one straight line and one curved line.

"I don't understand," Washu said at last. "It is very pretty, a fine piece, I must say, but why would Lady Tokimi go to all the trouble of attacking you just for this." 

Ryuuko took the necklace back from Washu as she began to explain. "This is the legendary Star of Death and Rebirth," she told them as she fastened it back around her neck. "It is said to hold great powers. Legend has it-"  
"Little Washu!" cried a voice, interrupting Ryuuko. They turned to see Tenchi hurrying into the room. Tenchi seemed very out of breath as he stumbled into the lab. "Is the woman alright, Little Washu?" Tenchi asked coming to a halt in front of Washu.

"She's fine, see," Washu said in her childlike voice and pointed to Ryuuko. "You made it just in time, Tenchi," she went on, her voice lousing it's childlike quality. "Ryuuko here was about to tell us about this Star of hers. I think before we go on, however, we should go upstairs where the others can here your story as well, Ryuuko."

"Alright," Ryuuko said, though it was plan she wasn't too eager to meet new people right then. She picked up baby Ohtori and fallowed the others out of the lab and into the living area despite her feelings, though.


End file.
